Endless Rain
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga dies during the Chuunin exams. She comes back and finds herself deep within the Rain Country. Soon she finds herself in the middle of a Civil War. Even after being taken in by a small group of Missing Nins she still struggles to survive. But If she wants to get home she must battle starvation, sickness, and exposure. How far will Hinata go to survive? HinataxOc
1. Awake

**Hello! I've been working on this idea for awhile. So hope you enjoy. Please Review, Fav, and follow. Sorry for errors.  
**

Dying didn't seem so bad. At least she had overcome her fears and doubts. It was all thanks to Naruto and she was proud to have known him. Hinata was glad that the last thing she saw was him. Soon everything she felt went numb and she gave in to her fate. That she was now dead.

Soon Hinata is laying back in a black void. Feeling nothing and seeing nothing but for some reason aware. Was this the afterlife? Was it nothing but a black void where you stay forever? But then she soon felt like she was falling. After a couple seconds of falling she slams into something and forces her to gasp for air. Now breathing heavily something was different about the void. She felt her heart beating rapidly and her head was pounding. Hinata tries to sit up but hits her head on something "What's going on?" she mutters feeling what was in front of her. After a moment of feeling around she realizes that she was in a coffin. But the problem was she was buried alive. "Why am I alive now? I thought I was dead." She says starting to panic. The darkness seems to be sucking whatever life was left in her. The walls of the coffin felt like they were closing in on her. She was going to go insane if she didn't get out soon.

Hinata claim down and starts to think about how to escape. She tries to pull out whatever chakra she had left but she was very low. The thought of seeing Naruto again gave her hope and strength. She focuses all her chakra into her palm until it was visible letting off a blue aura. This was almost all her chakra and if it didn't work she would die soon. The air in the coffin was starting to get thin and hard to breath. With all her strength she throws her palm at the top of the coffin. Her palm rips right through the board and dirt starts filling the coffin. Hinata quickly starts breaking through the hole and trying to fight through the dirt. If she didn't keep moving the dirt would overtake her and crush her. But soon it wasn't just dirt that was hitting her but water. Hinata hand breaks the surface and feels the rain drops hitting her hand. She makes a hole big enough for her to get out the ground. After getting herself out she was drained of all energy. The rain was very heavy and she already soaked. Soon she closes her eyes and passes out.

Several hours later

Hinata opens her eyes to find she was still in the same place. It was still raining heavily and she still felt very weak. "Where am I?" she mutters sitting up. She looks around to find landscape was flat and covered in a thin layer of water. Soon she stands up and begins walking. Hinata then noticed that she was wearing the same clothes when she died. The only thing that was missing was her head protector and her jacket. As she walks the valley doesn't seem to end. But after about an hour she starts to see something in the distance. It looks like ruins to a village. Hinata rushes to the ruin in hope of getting some answers. She reaches the ruins and stumbles into the ruins house. Half of the house collapsed in but the other half offered some cover from the rain. She sits down in the corner of the house looking out into the endless valley.

This gives Hinata the chance to really think. There were things she was taught if she didn't know where she was. The first thing was to cover her eyes. If she was in a different country everyone will be after her eyes. Hinata looks around and finds an old rain jacket under some rubble. The hood would hide her face well enough. She puts it on and tries to get warm because she was freezing. So many thoughts were running through her head. Maybe this was the afterlife and a endless valley were in rained all the time. Maybe she would never see Naruto again. The thought causes to start crying in the corner of the room.

Hinata continues to sit there as the days go by. Too weak and too depress to do anything. After several days Hinata feels the cold hand of death creeping up on her again. But she didn't care at this point dying didn't seem so bad. If she was dead where else would she go. Hinata vision starts fading as she lies on her side, barely breathing. But she then hears a foot steps behind her. Hinata was too weak to even see who it was. She feels a hand on her shoulder and it slowly turns her over on her back. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a figure of a person. Everything then goes black.

Like the first time Hinata saw nothing but black. But she heard voices this time. "What the hell did you bring in now?" a voice echoes in her head.

"I found her at my old home. She was passed out we need to help her." A younger voice says

"We don't have the supplies to take another person Akira! We are barely getting by as we are! We can't take her in." a woman says angrily. Hinata slowly starts opening her eyes and sees the women. She was wearing a cloak. Her hair was short and black and she was very pretty.

"This is the first person I found alive! I can't just leave her to die!" Hinata realizes she was on someone's back. It was a boy no older than her. But she couldn't see his face.

The women shake's her head "I don't care I'm in charge until your brother and Kenji get back. Is this girl more important than your sister? Get her out of here Akira and don't come back until you get rid of her." The woman says closing a vault like door in both their face.

"Damn it… alright come on I got another place." The boy mutters turning around. Hinata saw that they were in some kind of tunnel. It was wet and full of water that was knee high. Her feet were in the water as they near the exit. When they got out the tunnel Hinata saw tall rusted buildings. They were in a city and like before it was raining heavily. The streets were covered in piles of metal and ruin stores. The boy enters and tall building. They both go up a mountain of stairs for a couple minutes. After they reach what was on the 18th floor they go through a couple doors until they come up into a room that had a big hole overlooking a portion of the city. "Alright welcome to home away from home." He says walking towards a small makeshift bed. He lays her on it and throws a blanket on her. The bed was wet and the blanket rough an itchy but it's the most comfortable she's been. So comfortable that she fell back asleep.

Several hours later

Hinata opens her eyes to find it was dark and still raining. She sits up and rubs her head "What's going on? Where am I?" she says aloud.

"You're awake... Here drink some water." A voice says to her right. A shadow figure holds out a cup of water. Hinata is thrown off a bit but remembers the boy who brought her here. She takes a cup and drinks all the water spilling some on her. This was the first time she had drank any water since her death. "Sorry but I don't have any food. Water is just going to have to do." He says taking the cup from her to refill it with rainwater.

"Where am I and who are you?" Hinata asks wiping her mouth.

The boy hands her the cup "My name is Akira Takano and you're in the Rain country. I found you not too far from here. You're not from here are you? Who are you?" he asks.

Hinata takes another drink and thinks about what to say. If she was in the Rain country she's in big trouble. Right now it was dark enough to hide her eyes for now. But she had to come up with something "My name is Hinata… I don't know why I'm here. I woke up in a coffin and I broke out." She says.

"What you were in a coffin? Sorry I don't think I'll ask… Listen tomorrow I'll try to get you some food. Otherwise we will have to go look for some." Akira says looking out into the ruin city. Hinata looks at the boy, but only saw his shadowy figure. "You should get some more sleep. If I'm not here when you wake up don't go anywhere. Just stay here until I come back. But I'll be here until the day so don't worry too much." He says, sitting in a chair.

Hinata lies back down. Normally Hinata wouldn't sleep with a stranger watching over her. But what choice did she have. She was in a Rain country without a clue in the world which way was Konoha. Plus being hungry and weak she wouldn't get far even if she knew where Konoha was. For now she would rest and regain strength for her escape back home. With that Hinata closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like. **


	2. Civil War of the Rain

**Here is Chapter 2. Sorry for mistakes hope you enjoy.**

_Hinata falls to her hands and knees coughing up blood. Her body covered in bruises but the damage in her body was worse. "You can't escape your fate lady Hinata…" the voice of Neji Hyuuga sends chills down her spine. Hinata looks up to see him standing in front of her. "You will die and disgrace the clan by relieving our secrets. This has been your fate since you were born. This is the price the main family deserves for making us their slaves." He says kicking her in the head. Hinata falls to her back coughing up more blood._

"_But you killed me…why am I still alive?" Hinata mutters out barely breathing._

_Neji kneels down "Fate works in different way but all ends the same. But now I believe its time for you to wake up." He says standing back up. Before Hinata could say anything she was met with Neji foot to her face._

Hinata springs awake breathing heavily and sweating. She looks around to see it was day. It was still raining and the room was colored with a dark depressing gray. Hinata sits up and moves to the edge of the bed. At her feet she found a pair of goggles that were a faded black. It was good enough for her to hide her eyes. She grabs them and puts them on. They were clear and easy to see through. Hinata felt a lot better from the previous day but she was still very hungry. She stands up and walks around the room. Almost everything in the room was wet and cold. One makeshift bed, one chair, and one corner table. The rest of the room was bare. She walks to the big hole in the room and looks out into the ruin city. Never in her life has she seen a city in ruins like this. But something caught her attention. It wasn't what she saw but what she heard. "Byakugan!" she says activating the Byakugan. She saw more but couldn't find the source of the sound.

Just then there was a explosion down the street. Then she saw a group of Ninjas meet another group and begin to battle. From another street a second group begins climbing the building next to the one she was in. But another explosion knocks several of them off. Hinata looks and sees another group on the roof of the building across from them. She sees that all of them in the building were wearing breath mask. While the ones still trying to climb the building did not.

Hinata also notices that the ones without mask were all missing-nins. Just then the door burst open behind her. "Hinata we need to go now!" It was Akira. He was holding a Kunai and a bow on his back. On his head was a Rain head protector but with a slash across the metal. He was also a missing-nin. Before she could say anything Akira grabs her hand and they run down the hall. They run down the stair until they were at ground level. Akira stops at the exit out to the street he peeks out "Alright its clear come on." He says as they rush out into the streets. Several kunai fly down from the roof towards them. One grazes Akira shoulder as they make it into a tunnel. Hinata could tell that it was the tunnel she was in the other day. They make it to the vault like door. Akira bangs on it "Eri open the door!" he yells.

The door opens and the same lady who kick them out. She sees hinata "Damn it I told you not to bring her here!" she yells closing the door.

Akira rams the door and knocks the women back. She hits her head on the wall behind her and is knocked out. After they get in Akira closes and locks the door. They both were out of breath and trembling. Hinata had never been in a battlefield like that. "What's going on out there?" she asks.

"Government and rebel forces…it's a civil war." Akira says standing back up. He offers Hinata his hand and picks her up. "Come on let me show you around." Hinata follows him down dimly lit hallway until they reach a large chamber. In the center was a table with a map on it. As they got closer Hinata saw that the map had a lot of red X's dotted across the map. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions so go ahead and ask away." He says pulling up a wooden chair.

"Where are we on the map?"

Akira grabs his Kunai and tosses it into the air. It lands point down on the rain country near the earth country border "We are around here near the Earth country border. So are you going to tell me where you're from?" he asks.

Hinata considers telling him but dismisses the thought "I don't remember…" she lies.

Akira stands up "Oh yeah you woke up in a coffin…alright I think you should meet my sister…Mai come here please!" he yells.

A couple seconds later Hinata hears someone running towards them from another hallway. "Akira did you find any more food?!" a little girl asks rounding the corner. She was small no older than seven. She was also wearing a head protector with the same slash across the center.

"Sorry sis but no…I just found her." Akira says looking over at Hinata.

Mai walks up to Hinata and looks at her. Hinata couldn't help but think that Mai was cute. But to tell the truth you could tell the girl didn't eat much. Her face was dirty and on her right cheek there was a scar. "Why did you bring her? I don't want to lose another friend." She says turning back to Akira.

"Mai don't talk like that! Come on let's get you something to snack on. I'm sure that's just your stomach talking." Akira says pushing Mai down another hallway. Hinata follows them to a room that looks like storage. A lot of boxes were open and empty, except one in the back of the room. Akira reaches in the box and pulls out three apples. He hands one to Mai then tosses one to Hinata "Enjoy it because that's going to have to last you for a while. Sorry but that's just the way things are." He says taking a bite out of his apple.

Hinata looks at Mai who was eating away like no tomorrow. She then looks at the apple "Thank you…but I think your sister needs it more." She says holding out the apple for Mai.

Mai looks at Akira "Can I brother?" she asks.

Akira looks at Hinata "Hinata you really should eat that yourself. I can't tell you when your next meal will be…if you even get to your next meal. Hold on to that apple for a moment and come with me. Mai you should go check on Eri and see if she's ok." He says.

Mai frowns "Ok…please bring food home next time." She says running off down the hall.

Akira takes Hinata back to the main chamber then down the only set of stairs. It leads them into another tunnel "Listen…I know you mean well offering up your food. But thinking like that is going to get you killed. Me and Mai know this for a fact. We live day to day not sure if tomorrow is the day we die. When this war started our parents were killed by the rebels." He says as they turn down another tunnel.

"But aren't you guys rebels?" Hinata asks.

Akira shakes his head "No we are missing Nins but we are not with the rebels. Those monsters are no different than the government their trying to take down. Our group's mission is to stay alive. We call our self-Task Force Unity…Or TFU for short." He said as they reach the end of the tunnel. Now they were in a cave like chamber. At the far end of the chamber were two tables and a couple shelves. They reach the table and Hinata sees that this was weapons storage. Akira grabs a kunai and tosses it to Hinata "Here just in case they throw us both out."

Hinata catches it and puts in her jacket "What are you planning to do with me?" she asks.

"Well for now you could help me find some food. You got to contribute to this group if you want to stay." Akira says taking a couple more arrows out a box. Hinata was still wondering what she should do. She had to get home but going out there with a war going on would be suicidal. The only hope she had was getting help from Akira…but can he be trusted? Hinata looks at the apple and starts eating it. She was never big on apples but this was the best apple she has ever eaten. "Welcome to the Rain country Hinata." Akira says taking a bite out of his apple.

END OF PART 2

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


End file.
